Awake
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Part 2 of a 3 part story on the events of what happened before, during and, after Olduvai... This is during the movie, Maddie and John were about to go on vacation when a last minute mission came in. What will happen at Olduvai? John Grimm/OC
1. The Mission

**Hey guys chapter one is going to be really long because the majority of it is the last chapter from **_**Bleeding is a Luxury**_**. Which if you have not read, you should cause there are many parts of this story that you will not get. For reference through the story if the words are in bold it is conversation on the radio. Well when it's not my introduction of course, like now. Please review, the more and faster you review the faster I will post. :D Enjoy my lovlies. Sorry for the wait but you know it was worth it. **

"Oh you're trying to get nasty now, huh?" Duke said playing one of his hand held video games while laying on his bed. The damned transport was late and all we could do was sit around and wait. "Now you dead. You dead, sucker. All right, all right. You wanna bring your boys? You wanna bring your boys? What?" Duke said as he looked up from his game for a half a second to find me staring at him.

"You're just so cute when you play video games." I said sarcastically. I was so anxious and fidgety. We should be on the way or in Vegas now, where was that goddamn transport?

"Uh, I don't believe this!" Portman said as he paced around looking at his watch. He was dressed in a ridiculous Hawaiian like shirt and he was ready to party. Goat was reading his bible and praying, something he had been doing more and more lately. Destroyer and Mac were playing baseball with some bad oranges we got the other day. The Kid was mopping up his bunk area, good ol newbie. John was still cleaning his damned guns oblivious to the lateness of the transport. I walked over to his desk and leaned against the locker.

"Six months without a weekend and the goddamned transporters are 5 minutes late!" Portman yelled cutting off my attention to John. I shook my head at Portman and then looked to John.

"Hey, you." I said grabbing his attention.

"Hey." he said with a smile as he put the gun down.

"Good thing Vegas is open 24/7." I smiled.

"Yeah, that's true." he said as he looked up at me with a smirk. "Come here." he said motioning for me to sit on his lap. I did so and looked into his eyes.

"So, Jamaica has our reservations, we get 3 days in Vegas then we go." he said explaining the honeymoon. Everyone around us was talking about what they were going to do after Vegas as well. Portman said disturbing comments about his R and R.

"Where are the love birds going after Vegas?" Duke said still completely shut off from the world with his game.

"Jamaica." I said. "I see one of you there I'm killing you." Everyone laughed at my comment. Since we had announced our engagement everyone wouldn't get off our case about sex. John and I hadn't since the motel room during my weekend leave.

"Sure." They all mumbled words. Sarge's footsteps distracted everyone from carrying on the conversation.

"Listen up, men." Sarge said as he stopped on the stairs. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave him the attention he needed.

"Leave is canceled." he said. My heart sank as John wrapped his arm around my waist knowing how sad I was but refused to show it. _Oh well, guess I'll wait a couple more days. No big deal. _

"Oh man, I just- I don't believe this shit. Fuck!" Duke said getting up from the bed and turning the radio off.

"You got a problem with that Duke?" Sarge asked.

"Me, Sarge? Hell no, I love my job." Duke said.

"What's up Sarge?" Destroyer said.

"We got a mission. One that's more of a game, and no it doesn't sound to be a flop as the last two have." Sarge said then looked directly to Mark, which we had all began to call The Kid more then his actual name. It suited him more. "Kid. Son, now you are in the Rapid Response Tactical Squad, the RRTS. Fall in." We all made our own mad voice or grunt and got up.

"Guess we will just have to post pone that thought." John said as I got up from his lap.

"I guess so." I said as we walked towards the lockers. Sarge walked in front of John blocking him.

"Not this time John." Sarge said. I looked at him confused then to John who was as confused as I was.

"What?" John said.

"We can handle this one." Sarge said.

"You're bullshitting me." John said looking at me then to Sarge.

"Sarge?" I said standing there. "What's going on?"

"No, I'm not bullshitting. We're going to Olduvai." Sarge said. My heart and stomach jumped from my chest into my throat. I looked over at John.

"Olduvai?" John repeated shocked.

"Maddie." Sarge said. I looked up to Sarge.

"Yes, sir?" I said forgetting about Sarge's thing about 'sir'.

"You guys should take the leave." he said.

"What?" I said now confused. "You want us to take the leave? Isn't that against the rules? Having two of your best men not go? Including the only two trained medics?" I said, "Thank you Sarge, but as much as it literally kills me to say this... I'll go. John, you should stay and wait for me, hell wait for me on the Jamaican beach. I'll drag these buffoons down there with me when this is done, and we'll have the wedding there."

"Is that an order?" John asked both Sarge and I.

"It's a recommendation." Sarge said. "See you when I get back." Sarge turned and left John and I standing there.

"Look, babe. I'll be fine. Stay here, go to Jamaica and keep the bed warm, I'll be there soon." I said leaning up to him to give him a peck on the lips. I turned to walk away but not before he grabbed me into one of those dramatic movie kisses.

"I love you." he said as he let me go.

"I love you too Reaper." I said and walked off to the lockers leaving my lover behind.

I walked onto the helicopter with the others and registered our weapons.

"I cant believe we're going through the Ark!" the Kid said as he sat down a little nervously.

"Don't worry kid, you're gonna love it. Where's Reap?" Duke asked. I shook my head and looked down.

"All set?" the pilot asked. We grabbed our guns off of the selves each one saying who's gun was who's.

"Yes, sir." we all responded, as Sarge was about to close the door, a hand stopped the door. John walked onto the helicopter and got his gun and sat next to me without saying anything.

"John." I whispered.

"Uhm?" He responded looking down at my hands wrapped around my gun.

"Are you sure that you're OK with this?" I whispered again making sure no one could hear me.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said as he leaned over and kissed my temple. I gave him a quick smile before I was interrupted by Portman and his words.

"You know, Kid, it's funny. A couple days ago I asked Sarge for a little pussy. The next day he brought you onto the team." Portman said to the Kid, who up until this point looked very interested in what Portman had to say.

"Don't give me an excuse, Portman. No one here will miss you." John said as he placed his Comm into his ear. I hid a smile. I think John really liked this new kid. Sarge got up to tell us about the mission.

"Men, look in." Sarge said as he made his way to the front of the aircraft. "This is what we got from Simcon." He pushed a few buttons on the computer screen.

"We have a quarantine situation on Olduvai. " he explained I placed my hand on Johns knee without taking my eyes off of Sarge. "They sent this message... when the research team stopped responding to all communications." Sarge hit the plat button.

"Olduvai." Goat muttered.

A frantic and clearly distressed man appeared on the screen.

"This is Dr. Carmack, Classified Research, Olduvai, ID 6627. We've had a Level 5 breach." the man said as he kept looking over his shoulder. I couldn't help but notice the background noises of tearing metal and the sounds of... an animal? "Implement quarantine procedures immediately. I repeat. This is Dr. Carmack, Classified Research, Olduvai, ID 6627. We've had a Level 5 breach. Implement quarantine procedures now!" Sarge turned off the screen.

"UAC have shut down the lab, men. We need to go up there find the team, eliminate the threat and secure the facility." Sarge said.

"What threat?" the Kid asked concerned.

"It goes like this, see if it trying to kill you, its a threat." Duke said. The kid looked a little uneasy. I felt bad for him but at the same time he chose this. Sarge patted the kids head and walked to his seat.

"Are you OK?" John asked. I looked up at him quizzically.

"Of course I am. Why?" I said.

"You just looked concerned." He said looking into my eyes knowing I was lying to him.

"Not at all." I said with a fake smile that I knew he wasn't buying. He patted my leg and folded his arms the best he could around his gun. After a couple of minutes he adjusted himself and sat forward.

_What were those noises? What was the breach? What is the threat? _The questions where running through my head a mile a minute. _No wonder Sarge said this was a game. We didn't know shit! We were going in blind. _

John was looking intently at the ground. I wasn't the only one to notice this unlikely behavior from John.

"How long has it been?" Sarge asked leaning towards John.

"Ten years." He muttered.

"Are you sure she's even still up there?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said after nodding. "I guess you gotta face your demon sometime." My heart sank. We were suppose to be on our way to Vegas then Jamaica to enjoy a special time together. Not on the way to the place that has scarred him the most in his life. The light went to red signaling us to prepare our departure. We grabbed our guns and waited until the doors opened.

"Look alive men. Game time." Sarge said after he patted John on the shoulder. The door opened and we filed out and lined up waiting for orders from Sarge.

"Halt." Sarge said as he lead the team to a stopping point. We waited patiently as the ground before us began to rise. Light illuminated the objects uprising. It then split in two. It was an elevator.

"Move in." Sarge said as we all began walking forward. Except for the kid who was standing in awe of the elevator. He ran to catch up.

"You hesitate, people die." Sarge said with no emotion in his voice. The elevator kicked in and we went down.


	2. The Ark

**Hey guys! I know its a slow start but hey what can ya do? Be patient the juicy stuff is coming and man is it going to be juicy! So please bear with me for another chapter or two, read and review lots. And above all else enjoy! :D **

We exited the elevator and almost immediately a man came up to us.

"Sanford Crosby, UAC Public Relations." The man said as he walked up to Sarge holding out his hand for him to shake.

_Oh, little man you don't shake hands with people like us. If we are called in that means you fucked up._ I thought to myself as I cracked a somewhat cocky smile.

"Now follow me please." Crosby said, I sensed he was a little uneasy that Sarge didn't take his hand.

"How many people you got up there?" John asked. As we followed the man.

"UAC employs 85 permanent research staff on Olduvai." Crosby said as we entered a rather large room. "Welcome to the Ark, gentlemen... and lady." he said giving me a rather odd look.

"Initiating molecular mapping drive." A female computerized voice said over the intercom. In the middle of the large room laid a bunch of lights in a circle with something in the middle that I couldn't quite see. "All personnel, prepare for activation."

We walked toward the lighted platform.

"Keep your distance from the core or you might get sucked in." Crosby said.

"Sucked in?" I whispered. I had never traveled through the Ark. I had heard about it but I had never seen it before.

"You, uh, you done this before?" The Kid asked asked Goat nervously.

"Once. Training Mission." Goat said the the boy.

"Hope you had a good dinner, kid." Duke said as we all stood in a circle around the Ark. The computer kept talking in science lingo. I looked over at John. I knew The Kid was nervous and I had to admit so was I. John gave me a small smile with a little nod. I gave him a small smile back, glad that he knew how to ease my unease.

"As soon as we get through, I need you to shut down the surface elevator here. Make sure we get the standard quarantine of six hours." Sarge said to Crosby.

"Ready to proceed." Crosby said as he nodded to Sarge's command.

"Ark travel 15 seconds and counting." the computerized voice said again. A basketball sized silver ball of goo rose from the middle of the Ark. John stepped forward. An alarm sounded as the computer counted down. When the computer got to one, the ball of goo sucked John in and he was gone.

"OK, next." Crosby said as he looked at his watched. Duke went next and the same thing happened.

"Next." Crosby said. I looked at Sarge as he nodded his head. I walked forward and held onto my gun.

"Three. Two. One" the silver goo enveloped me. It wasn't cold or moist like it appeared, but it matched the atmosphere in the room with temperature and humidity. I felt like silly puddy being stretched and like I was being shot through a small tube. And then before I knew it I was standing, queasy, in front of John and Duke. They were both looking at me with a disgusted look.

"What?" I asked confused as my stomach turned.

"You're not going to puke?" Duke asked. The Kid appeared to my side and began to throw up.

"Was I suppose to?" I asked looking from The Kid to Duke and John.

"Most of the people do." John said.

"Oh, guess I'm just lucky." I said as The Kid continued to loose his meal.

Eventually everyone showed up on the other side. Portman was the last to arrive.

"Why we gotta come all this way? Can't UAC rent-a-cops take care of this bullshit?" he said as he wiped the remaining vomit from his mouth.

"Is it always that rough?" The Kid asked walking over to us.

"Believe me it used to be a lot rougher." A man said in a wheelchair coming towards us. Wait, he wasn't in a wheelchair, his bottom half was a wheelchair! He had no legs!

"There was a time when Ark travel was susceptible to, let's say major turbulence." the man said with his arms folded.

"What's he mean?" The Kid asked from behind Duke, John and I.

"He means he went to one galaxy, his ass went to another." John said. I rolled my eyes at the bluntness and had a vision of someone only arriving with the top half of their body. It gave me the chills.

"Call it a scientific miscalculation." the man said with no humor in his voice. Sarge leaned back and looked behind the man at the contraption like wheelchair that got him around. He was like a small child obviously looking.

"Unbelievable as it may seem, UAC does make the odd tiny mistake. Marcus Pinzerowsky. You can call me Pinky. Follow me." the man said as he wheeled away from us.


	3. Dr Samantha Grimm

**Hey guys, I wanted to talk to you for a second. I'm kind of depressed on the lack of reviews I have not been receiving. At this moment 120 people have read this story but only 3 people have reviewed. Thank you to the three people who have reviewed. I'll be straight with you... I've finished this story. Its up to you to review, tell me what I am doing wrong, right, what you like and don't, so I can make adjustments and rewrite. But the more you review the faster I will put up the chapters and get on with part 3. :) I'm not made and I'm not flaming my lovely readers by any means but I am just saying I will up date within hours of people reviewing (well most days). OK? Deal? I love you guys. :) Enjoy. **

"Where are the personnel who aren't locked in the lab?" Sarge asked as we began to follow Pinky. John and Sarge kept asking questions but we still didn't know shit.

"In the atrium." Pinky said as he wheeled around into an information booth/front desk area.

"Pinky put us up." Sarge said.

"Activating remote personnel surveillance." Pinky said. _Yay we get to use the personnel surveillance. This should be interesting. _

"Circle out men, on my three. One, two, three." Sarge said. We had done this in training with the new equipment once or twice before. I was excited to see how well it would work out. We pointed our guns up and at something so Pinky could see who's camera/gun was who's and to see if they were working properly.

"Killcams up and running." Pinky said. We held our guns the way we had before in a safe way.

"People, this room is a code red, which means no one gets in without our permission. It stays ours at all costs." Sarge said addressing us, Pinky and anyone else who was in the room.

"Mac, stay here with our friend and secure the door." Sarge said. "Men, on me. Let's move out." We followed Sarge leaving Mac behind to secure the doors. We wound around never ending halls and walked up a bunch of cement stairs until we reached another very open room. The employees noticed us and began making comments such as, 'who ordered the military?', 'we have women protecting us now?' and other things like that.

"Where the fuck are we?" Duke asked as I stood in between him and Goat.

"Couple million light years from breakfast." Goat said. I snickered as we walked towards the other men.

"Oh no." I said as I noticed Portman walking off.

"What?" Goat asked concerned.

"Oh shit." Duke said as he saw what I did. Portman was walking toward 4 very professional, pencil skirt, nice looking women.

"Ladies, we're under a Level 5 quarantine so I'm just going to have to strip search you girls." Portman said as another woman started walking towards the group of women.

"Portman!" I yelled as he ignored me.

"I don't think so." a woman said. The woman that was walking to the group walked around as Portman saw her. This girl looked a little familiar, as she approached us I remembered who she was, just as Portman gave his, 'I'm going to have to strip search you' speech.

"Oh my god." I muttered under my breath. Goat followed my line of vision but looked confused.

"Portman!" Sarge yelled as the woman approached him and John.

"Sargent, this is Dr. Samantha Grimm, UAC science officer, assigned to retrieve data from the lab." Lieutenant Huengs said.

"Sargent." Samantha said. _She looked just like John! _

"Dr. Grimm." Sarge said with a nod. Goat nudged me.

"What?" I whispered. His look answered my question. "Sister. Long story, I'll tell you later."

"Hello, John." Samantha said.

"Hello, Samantha." John responded in an unrecognizable voice.

"Hello Samantha." Duke said in his seductive voice. I stepped on his foot. He glared at me as I shook my head. Sarge turned and gave Duke the same look.

"Sarge, this operation is a code red. We really don't have room for passengers." John said trying to make it so Samantha would disappear.

"Excuse me but I have orders to retrieve data from three servers: Anthropology, Forensic Archeology, and Genetics." Samantha said.

"This is a military operation, Doctor. We're really not here to retrieve your science homework." John said.

"John!" I said trying to keep my voice down. He was being a complete and total ass.

"Look, I got an idea. Why don't you ask your CO what your orders are?" Samantha said with the same attitude that John was dishing out. John looked up to Sarge like he was the father in the situation and he and his sister were arguing what color the sky was and why.

"To contain and neutralize the threat, protect the civilians... and retrieve... retrieve UAC property. " Sarge said. John looked defeated.

"We finally done here? Because I've got a job to do." Samantha said still dishing out the attitude and walked away. "If you'll follow me?"

"You chose this, Reaper." Sarge said as Samantha got a little further in front of us and we began to follow. "Is this going to spoil my day?"

"No, sir." John said as he looked at me walking at his side. I gave him a disapproving look. Before he could say anything Duke interrupted.

"Tell me you didn't let a fine-looking piece of ass like that get away from you, Reaper." Duke said.

"Duke!" I said in shock.

"She's my sister." John said as he walked faster away from the situation

"No shit?" Duke said behind me.

"Don't do this again, man." Destroyer said.

"Do what?" Duke said.

"No, Duke, just no." I said as I walked on.

"There's three sections to Carmack's lab complex." Sarge said up in the front. I had fallen behind Sarge, Samantha, Goat, and Portman, but I could still hear what they were saying.

"Archeology, Genetics, and Weapons Research." Samantha said.

"You test weapons up here?" Portman asked.

"Well, it's a dead planet. You want that stuff tested, where it's safe, or in your own backyard? We're primarily an archeological operation. Weapons Research is in it's own separate facility. It has nothing to do with Dr. Carmack's work." Samantha said as we walked through another labyrinth of halls.

"How many inside when the lab shut down?" Sarge asked. _Finally asking useful questions. _

"Only Dr. Carmack's team. That's six people." Samantha said. We stopped at an air-locked door. The door separating us from the labs. "In one of the carbon dating labs, there was an internal phone left off the hook."

"Did you get any information from it?" Sarge asked as his men grouped behind him. I could feel Johns eyes staring at the side of my head. Samantha simply looked at the Huengs. He lifted a tape recorder and pushed play. It was the same noises from before. Women screaming, men screaming, crashes and a faint noises of animal-like breathing or screaming. The man turned off the recorder and Sarge nodded.

"Open the door." He said to Samantha as she did so. We armed our weapons ready to attack, ready to protect, ready for everything.


	4. Bitch

**Thanks for reviewing my loves. Here is the next chapter and as always if you see a mistake or if something isnt quite right review and let me know... review nonetheless... :) Enjoy loves. **

Samantha typed into the key pad and the door hissed as it opened.

"Portman, Goat, lead on." Sarge said. I watched them go through the doors. Portman and Goat took out their little gadgets that detected elements in the air.

"Magnesium, Chromium, Lead. It's all normal!" Portman said.

"All clear." Goat confirmed as Sarge walked in. Then John, myself, Destroyer, The Kid, Duke and then Samantha.

"Pinky give me a schematic." Sarge said looking into the camera in the small room we were in.

"Uploading to you now." Pinky said over the intercom in the room. John looked at Samantha with loss and pain, I frowned. This had to be hard for the both of them. "Carmack's lab is isolated from the rest of the facility. The airlock is the only way in or out."

"That's convenient." I muttered.

"Goat, Portman: Genetics. Kid, Destroyer: Carmack's office, where he sent the mayday from. Reaper, and Maddie, keep Dr. Grimm here safe on her salvage op and have her take you to the clinic. Just in case. Duke and I'll take the weapons lab, make sure all the hardware's secure. Be safe gentleman. Portman, Goat, on you." Sarge said. My face became pale as I looked between the twins. They looked uncomfortable and they looked how I felt.

"It's on." Goat said as he cocked his gun. We all did the same as Goat unlocked the the door to the labs. With another hiss, the door opened.

"Clear left." Portman said.

"Clear right." Goat said.

"Five bucks says this shit ain't nothing but a disgruntled employee with a gun." Portman said.

"Lets hope, I want out of here." I said.

"Fluorescent markings as rooms are cleared. Go." Sarge said as we dispersed.

John and I walked through the halls to where the maps said the Forensic Archeology lab was located. Samantha opened the door as John and I spilled in and cleared the room.

"Lock in." I said. Samantha closed the door and turned on a light.

"It's clear." John said. "How much time do you need?"

"Thirty minutes tops." Samantha said as she walked over to a computer and began typing.

"**Goat, Portman. There's another room to the north. Past Genetics" **Pinky said over the radio.

"**Copy that." **Goat responded

John and I stood around the lab waiting for his sister to get done.

"John." I said.

"Huh?" He responded, looking at the contents of the room.

"Are you OK?" I whispered. He nodded and opened his mouth to say something when gun fire was heard over the radio.

"**All units report contact." **Sarge said. **"God damn it, all units report contact." **Sarge said when no one responded.

"**Friendly fire, Sarge. Wasting ghosts." **Destroyer said.

"**Copy that." **Sarge said.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked up to John as he had the same relieved look on his face.

"You should talk to her." I whispered to John. He shook his head no. I raised my eye brow like Sarge did. "John..." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"So, how is it like walking in mom's and dad's footsteps?" John said. I slammed my palm to my head. _Really John? Really? _We were going to have a long talk after the mission before Vegas.

"You sure you want to talk about it with your coworker here?" Samantha said keeping her focus on the screen. John glanced over to me with an 'I told you so' look. 'Tell her.' I mouthed to him.

"Sure." he responded. I rolled my eyes as Samantha refused to speak with me there. I couldn't blame her. She didn't know who I was. I walked around the lab looking at the archaeological finds, fascinated by them and the history they held.

"So, 'Reaper'? As in 'Grim'?" Samantha spoke after a couple of minutes of silence.

"They're Marines, Sam, not poets." He said. Something caught the corner of my eye. I turned and faced the item.

"Holy shit!" I said as I walked towards a glass box that held remains. John went on alert until he saw what I was saying.

"What the hell?" he said as he walked over.

"Oh yeah. Meet Lucy. Lucy, this is my brother, John. Another creature from the long lost past." Samantha said, completely forgetting about my existence.

"You found human remains?" John asked.

"Humanoid, isn't that right?" I said looking at the bones. They weren't the same as human remains but close.

"That's right. Lucy and her child were our first major find. We're bringing out more everyday." Samantha said surprised that I knew what it was.

"You re-opened the dig?" John asked shocked and mad. _Oh shit! _I walked over to him and grabbed him arm and looked at Samantha.

"I know I should have told you." Sam said. John shook his head and turned so his back was to her and blocked my vision to her. "I didn't figure it was the sort of thing I could jot down on a yearly birthday card. It's been stabilized."

"Bullshit!" John said. I tightened my grip on his arm again and made him face me.

"John." I said in a low voice. When he didn't look at me I yelled. "John!" He snapped up and glared at me. "Calm down." I said with as much fire as was in his eyes.

"You wanna talk about safe? Like you took a desk job?" Samantha said. John turned around to look at her. He shook his head and looked back to me. "I'm a forensic archaeologist, John. I'll go where the work is."

"Is that the only reason you're up here?" John said as the already heated conversation became hotter, he tore his self from my grip. .

"You wanna know why I'm up here?" Samantha asked as she did some stuff to the computer. "Come here, I'll show you." John and I walked over to her desk.

"This is Lucy's chromosome profile. Notice anything?" Samantha asked.

"My molecular genetics is a bit rusty." John said. I stepped on his foot becoming fed up with his attitude and looked at the computer screen.

"Oh my God." I said. John looked closer at the screen now interested.

"What was the first thing dad taught us to look for?" Samantha said to John. He squinted at the screen and took a breath in.

"She's got 24 pairs of chromosomes." John said in shock.

"Humans only have 23." Samantha said looking back and forth between us.

"But what does the extra pair do?" John asked.

"Makes her superhuman." Samantha said.

"How is that possible?" I asked in shock.

"We don't know. That's what we are trying to find out." Samantha said looking at me. She got up and began to walk over to the skeleton. "What we do know is the extra pair makes her super strong, super fit, super intelligent. Her cells divide 50 times faster meaning she heals almost instantly. The fossil record indicates these people had conquered disease. We found no genetic disorders, no viruses, no cancers."

"So what, they were just naturally superior?" John asked as the computer beeped. Samantha ran over to the computer and explained.

"No. not naturally. See, the earliest remains we found only had 23. We suspect this extra chromosome may be synthetic." Samantha said.

"So they made this?" I asked.

"Bio engineered." John confirmed next to me.

"That's a long work for a Marine." Samantha said. "Does it ever bother you, you could've spent your life looking in a microscope instead of a sniper scope?"

"If they were so smart, how come they're so dead?" John asked, ignoring her question.

"We don't know. Maybe they just went with time." Samantha said.

"You don't shield a baby from time." I said.

"**We've got movement up ahead." **Goat said.

"Stay here. Lock the door. Maddie keep your mouth shut." John said as he ran out of the room leaving me with Samantha.

"Goddammit John!" I yelled as he ran out the door. He may be ranked a bit higher then me but that was a low blow.

"What does he mean keep your mouth shut?" Samantha asked after a couple minutes of silence. "Doesn't sound like a normal command to me." She still had a bit of her attitude from before.

"It's a long story." I said, feeling in the dark about the situation and lost to what to say to Samantha. She looked up at me with a curious look in her eyes. Gun fire littered my ears.

"**Contact. Moving east through Carmack's office! Fast!"**Goat said. Then there was more gun fire.

"Shouldn't you help them?" Samantha asked.

"I was told to stay with you by two of my higher officers and that's what I intend to do." I said.

"**Confirmed contact. Moving fast, over south corridor." **Sarge said.

"I'm going." Samantha got up and walked towards the door. I stood in front of her in attempt to block her from leaving. "Please move." She said looking me right in the eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that ma'am." I said trying to be civil with the woman. She turned to walk back to her desk, when she spun around and sucker punched me in the face. _What a bitch!_ I heard the door open behind me and she was gone.


	5. Dr Carmack

**Loving the reviews guys! And as always if you find something that I have over looked (grammar, spelling, something that doesn't sound right) just let me know. I have edited the majority of this story 4 times but I have so much on my mind I sometimes over look things. Thanks to all who have reviewed and here is where shit starts to get real... well shit gets more real next chapter but that's next chapter... Enjoy :) **

I ran down towards the last directions that were given over the radio holding my nose as the blood drenched my lower face.

"Fucking bitch, broke my nose. Future sister-in-law whore!" I muttered until I heard John speak up the hall.

"Sam, I told you to stay-" John said.

"But he knows me, John." Samantha said. The sound of her voice made my blood boil.

"Where's Maddie?" Sarge asked.

"Here, sir." I said walking up to the team holding my nose. No one looked over at me instead they looked at a man sitting in the corner of the hall holding a severed arm.

"What the-" I began before Samantha started to talk.

"Dr. Carmack, it's me. Samantha." She said as she walked closer to him. "Where are the others? Where are they?" The man looked at the hand he was holding and dropped it. "Steve, Hillary... I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you." She said as she was almost within reaching distance of him. His hand started to go towards his face. He grabbed a hold of his ear and ripped it off.

"Jesus Christ!" Samantha said backing up and tripping into my arms. I forced her to stand up and gave her a nasty look as she saw me, realizing I was there.

"Oh damn." Portman and others said.

"Get a med kit." Samantha said as she composed herself.

"Nice." Portman said.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Samantha said.

"Maddie, do you need medical attention?" Sarge asked.

"No, sir." I said. John looked over at me shocked then quizzical. I glanced to his sister then looked over to Sarge.

"Duke, Maddie, get him to the infirmary with Dr. Grimm. Portman, Kid, go to the airlock and dig in. Anything trying to get away from us will get driven straight to you. Now let's see if we can find the body that goes to that arm." Sarge said. Duke and I carried Carmack to the infirmary as Samantha led the way.

"**Sarge I think we found the rest of that arm." **Portman said as we appeared in front of the infirmary door. Another scientist had accompanied us on the way here wanting to help

"No, no. I don't do nanowalls." duke said as he saw the door was a nanowall.

"Yes, you do." Samantha said as the wall became clear.

" You got him?" Duke asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"OK, Hold on." Duke said as he walked through the wall. Seconds later he waved us in. I carried Carmack into the room and laid him on the patients table.

"Wow, glad she's not only a bitch to me." I said as I released my hold on Carmack. The two scientists began getting machines and hooking Carmack up to them to see what was wrong with him.

"Jesus, Maddie. What happened?" Duke said as he saw that my nose still hadn't stopped bleeding.

"She hit me." I muttered as I wiped the blood off my face with a surgical towel. I stuck cotton balls up my nose. I took a few deep breaths before I placed my fingers and pushed my nose back to its proper place. A loud pop was heard by all in the room, as well as a brief moment of silence.

"Family troubles already." Duke said looking to me then to Samantha.

"Tell me about it." I said holding my nose in pain.

"Wait what?" Samantha said as she walked over leaving the other scientist to work on Carmack.

"Never mind it right now. Find out whats wrong with him." I demanded. She grabbed a packet of gauze and walked back to Carmack.

"Dr. Carmack I'm going to take your temperature." She said as she was putting the device on him when he lunged forward. Duke was there in seconds pushing Carmack to the table.

"It's okay, it's okay." Samantha said as she listened to what he had to say. I stood next to Duke as I watched the scientist shaking and struggling to talk.

"I can feel it." Carmack said.

"What happened in there?" Samantha asked.

"Shut it, shut it down. Shut it down. S-shut it down. It's inside." He said before he became silent and passed out. We all glanced at each other not knowing what to say or do.

"**We heard something in Genetics. We're re-entering."** Reaper said.

"**That's affirmative, Reaper."** Sarge responded. Duke and I walked away from Carmack and the scientists. I looked up at him.

"This all feels off." I said. "Something's not right here. Can you feel it?"

"Maddie, you've lost it." Duke said with a smirk.

"No man I'm serious. Something feels off." I said. His smirk faded and he nodded his head.

"I feel it too." He admitted. Gun fire erupted.

"**Contact report!"** Sarge yelled.

"**We found another one of the scientists. Some weird shit going on here, Sarge." **John said as if confirming Duke's and my thoughts.

"**Can you ID him?"** Sarge asked.

"**We got a Dr. Olsen."** John said.** "He rushed us. Crazy like Carmack."**

"**Is he dead?"** Sarge asked.

"**Yeah, very. Should we bag him and tag him?"** John said.

"**Negative. Continue your search." **Sarge said.

"Oh my god." the other scientist said as she was drawing Carmack's blood.

"What is it?" I asked as Duke and I approached them.

"There's something in his blood." she said.

"What the fuck?" I said. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"What's happening to him?" Samantha asked not really expecting an answer.

"I don't know but he seems to be getting worse." Duke said. A lot of shooting came through the radio.

"**Reaper, what have you got?" **Sarge said.

"**We're chasing something." **John said panicked.

"**What do you mean, something?" **Sarge asked.

"**Something big, not human." **John said. I gave a wide-eyed expression to Duke as he gave a similar look to me.

"**God damn it! Give me a confirmation on what you're seeing."** Sarge said, frustrated.

"**Reaper."** Goat said.

"**It's in the sewer. All units. All units. Southeast corridor near the med lab." **John said.

"I'll go." I said to Duke. He looked at me with unease. "You need your training. And you're stuck with two girls, one is feisty. You'll be fine." I smiled as I left the lab.


	6. Tunnels

**Loving the reviews guys! HooliganLynn: Thank you for noticing the small word error it has been fixed. :D HeraOfTheStars and Dalonega Noquisi thank you for your reviews as well. You guys aren't greedy... I personally love it. :D Thanks for reviewing so fast and here is your reward :D. Enjoy!**

"Why are you here?" Sarge asked as I approached the team next to the sewer entrance.

"Duke's taking care of it, which he needs the training. Carmack isn't doing well as it is. And my nose finally stopped bleeding." I said. Sarge nodded.

"And I thought 'being in shit' was a figure of speech." Portman said looking down at the entrance to the sewer.

"Get in the God damn hole, Portman." Sarge said. Portman gave a huff then began to climb down. Then the Kid, me, Goat, John and Sarge. The water was about waist deep and smelled rancid.

"**Tunnel ahead is the main junction. It leads back under the lab complex." **Pinky said.

"Destroyer, cover the exit." Sarge said before leading us down the tunnel. Our small lights on our guns only illuminated a small amount of area. As we were walking we came across a lab coat floating in the water. Sarge picked it up.

"We got a Dr. Willits. Steve Willits." Sarge said and tossed the coat back into the water. "Move out." We continued walking in the same direction but more alert.

"Be sober, be vigilant because your adversary the devil walketh about seeking whom he may devour." Goat said quoting the Bible.

"Not helping." I said. Goats words were somewhat comforting, but to an atheist they meant nothing to me.

"That's real comforting, Goat." Portman said actually agreeing with me on something. "That ain't freaking me out at all." Then out of no where Portman screamed and went under the water right in front of me.

"Portman!" I yelled as I went to my knees and felt around for him. John joined me seconds later as everyone stood around pointing their lights for us to see.

"What the fuck?" Sarge said as he turned around at the commotion.

"Got him!" John said as I felt Portman's arm and grabbed it. "Goddamn, sonofabitch is heavy!" Goat, the Kid, John and I attempted to pull Portman out of the water.

"Hang on!" Goat said.

"Quick he's slipping back." I said.

"He's slipping." John repeated. As Portman surfaced and came to his feet.

"Portman, what the hell happened?" Sarge asked.

"I fell in the damn hole. Shit." Portman said rolling his eyes at his stupidity.

"Everyone, on me. Watch your goddamn footing. Move." Sarge said.

"Shit." Portman said again. We continued to walk forward when we came to a fork in the tunnel.

"Goat, Maddie, straight ahead." Sarge said.

"Sir." Goat said as I nodded and we walked forward.

"Portman you're with me." Sarge said. "John take the Kid and go to your right."

Goat and I walked through the tunnel barely able to see with our little lights.

"Shit." Goat said as his light flickered.

"Are you kidding me?" I said. He shook his head as I took lead as he fiddled with it to try and make it work. I heard the faint sound of water moving then a low faint growl. I spun around behind me as Goat moved to the side out of the way of my gun. There was nothing there.

"What?" Goat said looking around pointing his gun as well.

"I thought I heard a growl." I said. Goat gave me a concerned look. "I've heard it before. On the tapes that Sarge showed us. Goat I think something is going on here that we don't know. Nothing adds up." Before Goat could respond the radio crackled.

"**Goat, Maddie, I think there's something coming up on you." **John said over the radio. Chills ran down my spine. I looked to Goat with fear plastered on my face, the only time I had let anyone see my true fear. We heard the water move behind us. We spun around and aimed, just as Goat's light went off and refused to come back on.

"This isn't happening." Goat said.

"Let me get in front of you-" I began.

"No, stay where you are. Keep the light in the middle of the tunnel." Goat whispered. **"My light is down.**" he said over the radio.

"I think I have an extra light." I said reaching for the back of my pouch. I felt my way around the items looking for the light. I stopped looking for the light as we cautiously moved forward guns cocked and ready for anything. The one light was enough... wasn't it?

"**I don't see anything." **Goat admitted.

"**Don't move I'm on my way." **John said.

"Goat, lets stay right here. Wait for John. I can find my extra light and give it to you. I just have to get passed this zipper." I said. Goat nodded as I began to look for the light again.

"**Pinky. Can you see anything?"** Goat asked.

"**No. Nothing."** Pinky said. I heard the same growl and shot back up pointing my gun forgetting about the light. Goat was aiming in the same area I was, he had heard it too. He backed up slowly closer to me. I backed up a little as well. Something was in the tunnel next to us. Goat stood in front of me, blocking my light. Whatever was in the tunnel with us was staring at us with two bluish eyes. The creature just stared and let out a low growl.

"Dr. Willits?" Goat asked trying to see in the dark. The thing moved towards us. I readied my weapon and as I was about to shoot Goat shoved me out of the way. I lost my footing and fell.


	7. Goat

**Thanks for the reviews Sami and Dalonega Noquisi! :D Keep up the reviews guys you know I love them. I am glad you are enjoying the story. This part makes me cry cause yeah you should know what part it is. Its depressing... Anyway review and enjoy as always. :) **

The water rushed around me covering me, it seemed colder than before. My head collided with the wall behind me, the hard smack seemed to vibrate and echo through my skull. Pain accompanied by warmer liquid surrounded my head. _Blood._ I stood up and sucked in a huge gasp of air. I looked to the ground and saw Goat lying on the wall. The creature that had attacked stood before me. I reached for my weapon in awe as my vision blurred.

"Maddie! Down!" John yelled. From my left. I dropped to the water again as John opened fire at the creature. I looked at Goat during the commotion and something that looked like a large leech detached itself from his neck and scurried away. The creature ran off and John followed. As soon as I was out of John's line of fire I ran towards Goat.

"Contact report!" Sarge screamed into the radio.

"Oh fuck! Goat! Goat, can you hear me? Oh God!** Goats down! Fuck!**" I screamed out loud then into the radio. I placed one of my hands on his neck to slow the bleeding. I could barely feel his pulse.

"Man down!" John screamed as he ran from behind me.

"He has a weak pulse. We need to get him to the infirmary now!" I yelled. Sarge appeared from behind me. Sarge and John lifted Goat carrying him.

"Destroyer, grab whatever the fuck that is." John said pointing at the floating creature in the water. Destroyer grabbed the creatures body and flung it over his shoulder. I ran down the tunnels looking for a way out.

"Here!" I said. The Kid and Portman went up first, then Sarge carrying Goat on his shoulder, John, me, then Destroyer with the creature. When I reached the surface I looked around and found a black tarp.

"Here." I said as I handed Destroyer the black tarp to wrap around the creature. As soon as he did, we raced through the halls and ended back up at the entrance next to the Ark.

_Goat, for the love of God be OK. I cant loose you._

"Everyone get to the Ark now!" Sarge yelled as we ran into the busy room. Sarge and John were still carrying Goat. "Huengs, report to the quarantine zone. Evacuate the entire facility. Get everyone to the Ark now!" Sarge demanded. The man that had helped us before looked at Goat in shock then walked away to follow orders.

"Whats going on?" Some man walked up to us.

"Get to the goddamn Ark!" Sarge yelled.

Huengs lead a bunch of people to the Ark room. The entire team was in front of me rushing Goat to the infirmary. It was like being in a nightmare. We ran down the hall and through the nanowall into the infirmary. Once we were all through the wall and into the infirmary I began barking orders.

"I need the crash cart now! And some adrenaline." I said as I placed my gun on the floor. Sarge and John put Goat on the patients table.

"What happened?" Samantha walked up to us as The Kid began to take Goat's vest off as Portman began an IV. I took off my vest as well giving myself more room to move.

"He was talking about devils." Portman said.

"Devils?" Samantha said.

"All his Bible shit. Angels. Good and evil. Devils among us." Portman continued.

"Let's get this vest off of him!" John yelled at the Kid as he was taking his sweet time. As soon as it was off I tore Goats shirt and looked around.

"Where is my damn crash cart!" I yelled at everyone. Destroyer held Goats head in his hands trying to get a pulse.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed his arm. "Its still weak."

"Portman get that line started." I said. Destroyer began giving him air with one of the facial masks.

"Kid keep pressure on the wound." I looked into Goats eyes as John prepared the crash cart, his eyes were fading.

"We're losing him!" Duke said. The crash cart appeared at my side. I began sticking the medical stickers to his chest. His heart rhythm began on the machine.

Beep, beep, beep.

Flat-line.

"We lost the pulse." Duke said as the machine gave the heart wrenching flat-line.

"Defib now!" I screamed at John as he handed it to me. I rubbed the defibrillator together.

"Clear!" I said as I glanced to make sure everyone had cleared then placed the shocks on the sticker pads that I had placed. We all looked up at the machine in hope.

Beep, Beep, Beep.

"Sam where is that shot of adrenaline." John yelled. Samantha gave him a syringe. Sarge began yelling at Samantha for something and she yelled back. What it was I don't know, there were more important matters at hand. Goat flat-lined again.

"I lost it!" Duke said again.

"Again!" I said as I charged the defibrillator again. "Clear!" I screamed and hit him with the charges.

"Come on!" We all said.

Beep, Beep, beep.

Flat line.

"No response." John said.

"We're losing him." Duke said.

"Where's the adrenaline?" I asked not willing to give up. John handed me the syringe. I took off the safety plastic covering the needle. I pushed the needle into the skin of his chest and injected the liquid.

Beep, beep, beep.

"Come on you sonofabitch." I said.

Flat line.

"Again." I said as I charged the defibrillator. "Clear!" I hit it again.

Beep.

Flat line.

Goat was gone. I let go of the defibrillator and stood in shock looking at his lifeless body. Goat's body. The man who was suppose to be walking me down the aisle to give me away. The man I had accepted as my father and I his daughter. He was gone. A single tear trickled its way out of the corner of my eye and down my cheek.


	8. What is going on?

**Thanks for the reviews! Yeah I hated that last chapter, like I know that Goat was going to die and I'd have to write about it but I didn't want to. I love Goat. Its just depressing. Well the story must go on. Thanks again for the reviews. Keep them up. :) Enjoy.**

"He's gone." John said shaking his head. John kicked one of the carts behind me in grief and walked to the wall. I started to feel faint and queasy. The contents in my stomach were turning like they had when we went through the Ark.

"Doctor, you are going to tell me just what the fuck is going on up here." Sarge had finally snapped and he was letting loose on Samantha

"What?" Samantha asked confused.

"Come here." Sarge demanded. "Come here!" he yelled when she didn't respond. John stayed in the corner with his head down not moving.

"This is what!" Sarge said as he took the black tarp off of the creature. I glanced over at the commotion. Sarge was standing with the tarp in his hand. Duke, Destroyer and Portman were standing to the right of Sarge around the body of the creature. The Kid was between Duke and I. He looked more shocked then any of us. This was probably the one of only a few, if not the first in-combat death he had witnessed.

"Oh God!" Samantha said with a scream stepping back with her hand covering her mouth as she looked at the creature.

"Have you found anything like this on your archaeological digs?" Sarge asked.

"No." Samantha said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Is there any way this thing came from the outside from the surface?" Sarge asked.

"The planet is completely dead." Samantha said.

"It came from somewhere lady." Portman said.

"Portman, shut up!" Sarge said.

"The atmosphere on the surface can't support life." Samantha said.

"Maybe it doesn't need air. It could have come from another planet or something." Portman said.

"What? Like an alien?" Samantha asked.

"Look at that thing!" Portman screamed. _He has a good point. That thing doesn't look like anything I've ever seen._

"Portman! You need to shut the fuck up!" Sarge said. After a second or two of silence John moved in his corner.

"That's not what we saw. That's not what Goat and I shot at in Genetics." John said turning around.

"You telling me there's more of these fucking things?" Portman said. I stood up and began to walk towards John, when the world began to spin.

"Whoa, Maddie." The Kid said as he held onto my side. "Are you okay?" Before I could respond the rancid bile that was in my stomach came up.

Silence flowed throughout the room.

"Holy fuck!" The Kid said as I knelt on the floor.

"Oh shit. Sam, get a med kit." John said as he knelt next to me. "Maddie, are you okay?"

"Huh?" I asked and then threw up again.

"Shit." Sarge said as he walked over. "Get her on a table." John picked me up bridal style and placed me sitting up on another cart next to Goats.

"Maddie, I need you to tell me what happened in the tunnels." John said as Samantha and Duke went behind me and were doing something to the back of my head.

"Goat and I were patrolling the tunnel when his light went out." I said as I winced at the pain in the back of my head that was now very apparent. "We heard your radio of something coming toward us. Then something growled at our sides. Goat pushed me behind him then when the creature moved he shoved me into the wall. I think I hit my head." I felt nauseous again, the pain in the back of my head began to increase.

"Yeah, babe you hit your head pretty hard. It's pretty bloody." John said looking into my eyes to see if the pupils were reacting to light.

"That explains it." I said.

"I'm going to ask you some other questions to see if you have a concussion or not." John asked as he cupped my face in his hands.

"Whats your name?" he asked.

"Madison Jones. Soon to be Madison Jones Grimm." I said. Something stopped moving at the back of my head. Samantha.

"Good. Good. Where are we?" he asked.

"UAC on Mars." I said. I could only feel a pair of hands working.

"OK, how long have you been on RRTS?" He asked.

"About 6 months." I said.

"I'm surprised you're not dead or in a coma, Maddie. The back of your head looks like hamburger." Duke said as he placed a firm hand on the back of my head with gauze.

"Maddie." Sarge approached me. "Stay here with Duke and Dr. Grimm and do minimal tasks. Doctor where are your surface entry points?"

"There's a pressure door at the end of the north corridor." Samantha said far behind me.

"Destroyer, Kid, Portman, get there on the double. Give me an update." Sarge said.

"Yes, sir."

"Whatever this thing is it cannot get back through the Ark." Sarge said. I couldn't miss John looking at Samantha behind me with a little bit of pain in his eyes.

"Told you we should have told her." I said. He gave me a quick look and rolled his eyes, knowing I was right.

"**Mac, I want you to arm Pinky with a weapon, with some ST grenades and seal the Ark door."** Sarge said.

"There's one other door." Samantha said.

"Where?" Sarge asked.

"The entrance to the archaeological dig." John said still looking into my eyes.

"**Great. John, you're coming with me. Mac meet us at the end of the hall."** Sarge said. **"Move out." **

Sarge moved as Destroyer, Portman and the Kid left. He gave John a quick look.

"You have thirty seconds." He said as he walked out of the door. John looked at me and kissed me.

"I will be right back." he said.

"You better be." I said a little dazed.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I said.

He walked toward the door as Samantha intercepted him. They talked and hugged then he was gone.


	9. Family

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up. :) I'm doing a lot of updating cause I dont know how much I'll be able to this weekend or next week. So I'm warning right now the frequent update s may slow down a bit.. I'll try to avoid it as much as possible. Anyway Enjoy as always. **

I sat on the table where Duke had bandaged me up only moments before and stared at Goat's body in the adjoining room. I couldn't believe he was gone. It was like loosing a father. It was worse than that because I chose him as my father figure.

"Shit." Samantha said as she dissected the creature mainly in silence. Nothing had been said since John and the others left. I turned around and watched her dissect the creature.

"Duke." She said as he walked over to her. "Will you hold this open?" She asked referring to the creatures mouth that had been forced open. Duke looked at the creature and seemed a bit uneasy.

"Don't be a wuss." She said. Of course he complied.

"Little tension between you and Reaper?" Duke asked. _He was playing his game. He was going to get her to talk to him about personal problems and then get on her good side. Sly devil. _

"We just went our separate ways." She said. "Why does a talented student throw it all away and join the RRTS?"

"To get away from ghosts." I said as I walked over still a little dizzy. "What the hell are you doing anyway?" I looked at the creature that's face looked ripped apart.

"I want to see how it works." Samantha said.

"Ah, I guess I would too." I said poking the carcass with my finger.

"Maddie, you should be sitting down." Duke said with concern and disappointment of ruining his mood.

"I'm fine." I said with a smile. The never ending silence came back.

"Look Samantha," I began. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. It seemed very informal given the situation. It was just going to be a Vegas wedding anyway. Nothing special."

"Please call me Sam." She said as she continued dissecting. "Why do you talk about it in the past tense?" She looked up at me in concern.

"G-Goat was going to walk me down the aisle. I don't think we're going to get married for a couple weeks now. If not months." I said looking over where Goat's body was. Silence enveloped the room yet again but with a little less tension.

"So, what was he like before?" Duke asked changing the two awkward subjects of the wedding and Goat. I gave him a curious look. "Like you don't want to know too." he said I nodded. I guess I knew more than some people but not as much as Sam of course.

"Who John?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." he responded.

"Empathetic, sensitive." she said.

"It's kind of hard for me to imagine Reaper as sensitive." Duke said.

"I could see him being that way a lot more than he is now. He has his moments." I said.

"Exactly. Plus I knew Reaper before all the 'drop down and give me 50 woo-ha' stuff." Sam said with a smile towards me. "He's sensitive with you isn't he?"

"Like I said he has his moments." I said with a smile. My nose still throbbed and was turning purple but I saw a new friend beyond the broken nose.

"Well, its hua." Duke said.

"Hua." Sam repeated and laughed. "Do you have a family?" She asked me.

"Now that is a long story. Technically but I've disowned them." I said.

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked not getting it.

"Cause her family is fucked up. Now me, I got Destroyer. We grew up together. That all the family I need. My RRTS." Duke said responding for me as well as jumping in.

"You know Duke, I bet you have a big heart." Sam said actually flirting back. _ For first time since I have known Duke he had the smile with THE eyes. Most people know the looks separately, but when those two looks come together its honest to god truth. Its infatuation, it's like, its sometimes even love. _

"And that's not the only big secret thing I got." Duke said. _At least that was what I thought until he opened his mouth. _

"A little rusty, huh?" Sam said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, lady you have no idea. The only people on our team that aren't rusty are Reaper and Maddie." Duke said as Sam broke her scalpel on the corpse because of the comment.

"Duke!" I said as my laughter stopped, and punched his arm.

"I need a power bone saw." Sam said looking at the corpse and the broken scalpel.

"A power bone saw? Girl, I've been waiting on you my whole life. You know having sex with me is practically your civic duty." Duke said. I rolled my eyes.

"There's one in the procedure room. Down the corridor, on the left, through the nanowall." Sam said.

"Through the nanowall?" Duke asked nervous.

"Let's go get it Duke." I said walking over to the nanowall.

"All right, I got it. It's cool. For you I got it. Cause you're pretty" He said.

"Cool." Sam said again.

"I wouldn't do it for a dude ya know." Duke said as he walked towards the door.

"Come on Duke." I said with a smile.

"Off you go now." Sam said. Duke and I walked through the nanowall. I mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to Sam as I walked through. She just smiled.

"Duke, my man. You're ridiculous." I said.

"What?" he said as I walked past him.


	10. A tounge?

**Yay for reviews! :D Keep them up. Has anyone else noticed how often people trip and fall in the movie? Just asking cause I just noticed it. Sorry this chapter is really short I will try my hardest to post another one within the next 24 hours. :) Anyway Enjoy! **

"Bone saw, bone saw, bone saw. Here we go." I said as I pointed it out to duke. He specifically told me not to lift anything heavy since I shouldn't be walking around anyway.

"Awesome." he said as he lifted it off the shelves.

"Would you really do it?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Have sex with Sam? Right now?" I asked.

"Right now? No. Would I though? Yes." He said.

"Well when we get out of this, I'll see what I can do." I said. "No promises though I don't know exactly how the John and Sam will be towards each other after this, let alone how Sam will be towards me."

"I love you Maddie." He said as he hugged me. Careful not to stab me with the saw. The lights began to flicker. "We better get back to Sam."

"Of course." I said as we walked down the hall.

"Duke? Maddie?" We heard a faint call from Sam. "Duke! Maddie!" She said again more panicked when no one answered. She literally ran into us as we walked around the corner.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's just a power shortage." Duke said as Sam leaned against the wall catching her breath. "You okay?" She nodded. "Here's your bone saw." He handed Sam the bone saw as we began walking back to the infirmary.

"So, which one of you is the oldest?" Duke asked still playing his cards.

"What? Oh me. By two minutes." Sam said with hardly any emotion.

"Twins? Shit." Duke said giving me an eye.

"What? You don't have to know everything." I said. The power shut off as I grabbed my gun. To the right of me a low familiar growl echoed the hallway. Duke and I stood with our guns pointed... at a Doberman.

"Fucking dogs. Sam get in the lab." I said glaring at the dog. It began to bark as it separated Duke and I. I walked closer to the lab guarding Sam as Duke walked down the hall. The dog growled at us on defense then began to back up with a whimper and began to whine.

"Fuck me. Duke get over here NOW!" I screamed as a creature came out from behind him smacking him in the arm. Duke began to shoot at the creature as his gun emptied.

"Shit!" Duke said as he reached for another clip.

"No, Duke run to the lab!" I screamed as the creature walked toward us. Duke ran towards the lab shooting his pistol as soon as he was out of firing range I opened-fire on the creature and backed up as well. Duke tripped and fell back into the lab as I walked down the steps still shooting with what someone would call a sort of grace..

"Close it!" Duke screamed. Sam did so and with a frightened scream as the creature continued forward, she fell on top of Duke. The creature was half in the lab when the wall solidified again. It spit something out of it's mouth towards Sam and Duke. We watched it slide across the floor.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed seeing a live creature restrained before me.

"And that's why I don't do nanowalls." Duke said.

"**Pinky, we're entering the archaeological dig." **Sarge said.

"What the hell was that?" Duke said as he helped Sam up.

"Goat had one of those things attached to his neck after the creature attacked." I said as we looked at the leech looking thing.

"I think it's a tongue." Sam said.


	11. Goat, Carmack, Willits, Portman

**So, so sorry I didnt update as I promised. Crazy ass weekend. Anyway here is the next chapter its a little bit of a longer one and I will try to post another this week. Thanks for the reviews guys :D **

"**John?"** Sarge said.

"Get some tongs." Sam asked Duke. He handed them to her as she carefully picked up the tongue and placed it on an exam table.

"**Mac stand by. Destroyer, Report."** Sarge said.

"**We've reached the north airlock. It's secure. Console indicates nothing's come in or out for 26 hours."** Destroyer said.

"**Mac. Mac."** Reaper said.

"**Mac, do you copy?" **Sarge said.** "Talk to me. Talk to me, Mac."** I looked to Duke with a sorrowful and worried look for our fellow comrade.

"**Shit. Jesus Christ." **

"Goddamnit." I said assuming the worse I looked at the ground and had the urge to hit something.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked suddenly worried.

"I think Mac's gone." I said in grief. Sam looked to Duke then to me with a pitiful look.

"**We're in pursuit. Moving fast out of the dig."** Sarge said.

"**It's getting away!"** John said.

"Is John OK?" She asked with worry on her face.

"I think so." I said not really knowing if he was.

"**Pinky what do you see?"** Sarge asked.

"**It's big. Very big. Moving fast back towards the lab complex."** Pinky said

"**Pinky."** Sarge said in a low voice.

"**Yes, Sarge." **Pinky piped up.

"**Anything that gets through that door use an ST grenade. It cannot get back to earth."** Sarge said.

"Well, that was exciting." Duke said sarcastically.

"No shit." I said letting out a breath. "You think they're chasing another creature?"

"Probably." Duke said

"Maddie, will you set up an IV for the creature in the wall." she asked.

"What?" I asked not sure if I was getting what she was saying. _She wants to keep the creature alive? Okay. _

"Set up an IV please." She said. I walked over and began doing so as she made an incision in the mid section of the dead creature. I set up the IV not wanting to stand next to the creature. The needle sunk into the rotted like skin. I turned around and saw Sam beginning to use the bone saw that we had got her.

"Jesus. You seen anything like it before?" Duke asked Sam as I joined them next to the dead creature as she used a rib spreader to see the creatures insides. The lights flickered off and back on as they had before.

"Why do they keep doing that?" I asked.

"Probably with all of the frequent Ark travel, it's sucked the energy from the other grids." Samantha said as she stopped dissecting and looked up at me and to the lights. She went back to dissecting the creature.

"Heart." she said as she pulled out it's heart. Duke gave her a look of disgust and amusement.

"Liver." He now looked like he was going to puke.

"Duke, you okay?" I asked with a smirk adjusting my gun. He ignored me and looked back at the carcass and watched Sam pull out more organs.

"Kidneys." She said.

"Dog's got kidneys, right?" Duke asked.

"It's not a mutated dog, Duke." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Pig's got kidneys too." Duke said.

"Does this look like a pig to you?" I asked. Sam smiled and leaned in and moved some of the other organs around.

"What is it?" I asked curious at her sudden excitement.

"It's had its appendix removed." Sam said.

"What?" I asked looking at Sam, expecting her to read my mind. She nodded as if she had. "It's human." I muttered in shock.

"What the fuck?" Duke said. I looked up to nod to him but he had turned around. His gun was pointed at the wall. I pointed my gun and moved around the table to see the threat.

"Oh my God. Goat!" I exclaimed lowering my weapon. He was standing in the adjoining room staring at us. Blood was dripping off of his face. I was overwhelmed with different emotions I didn't know what to think. He made the sign of the cross and looked right at me with a face of pain and anguish. Then he let out this animal-like snarl and ran at the glass, slamming his head over and over again.

"Goat." I said again as he slammed his head one last time and fell to the ground. My gun hung by its strap as I stood in defeat. It was like reliving his death all over again, even if it wasn't that long ago. Unfortunately when you're in this line of work your grieving lasts for a few minutes until you get out of the situation. Yet, no matter how many men you lost in combat you'll never truly got over it. There was no callous to build, it was always the sore blister. Tears began to fall from my eyes. Duke and Sam walked over to the glass to look at him.

"Goat knew he was turning." Sam said in shock. She walked back to the carcass in shock. "This thing didn't butcher Willits. It is Willits."

"What?" Duke asked confused.

"Sam, what in Christs name is going on up here?" I asked as tears streamed down my face.

"I have no idea." she said with as much honesty as I have seen in anyone's eyes.

"Wait, so you're telling me that creature was one of the missing scientists?" Duke asked. Sam and I nodded as he looked at the creature on the table and the one in the wall. "If that's Willits. Then who's that?" Duke said pointing at the creature stuck in the nanowall.

"The left side of it's head is bloody and its not a bullet wound." I said.

"Carmack." Sam said walking over to the creature.

"**Portman, I got floor and wall on your gun cam."** Pinky said.

"**I'm taking a shit you fucking gimp."** Portman responded back.

_Very nice Portman you sick fuck._

"**Fuck you, Portman you piece of shit-**" Pinky said.

"How is this all possible?" I asked.

"I know as much as you do." Sam said checking the creature's vitals. "If I can find out what it exactly is that made them turn I might be able to find something to reverse it." Sam said.

"Really?" Due asked with as much shock as I was feeling.

"It's worth a shot." Sam said with hope.

"**I've lost Portman on comm, and all I've got on Destroyer is a wall." **Pinky said as my blood froze. I looked up to Duke. Shaking my head back and forth.

"**Portman come in." **Sarge said with one of his tones. I had finally had it with this third wheel bullshit.

"**Sarge I'm closer want me to go-"** I began.

"**No, Maddie stay where you are that's an order."** Sarge said sounding more aggravated by the minute.

"**Yes sir." **I said.

"What's going on now?" Sam asked again worried.

"Portman and Destroyer aren't responding." I said as I finally kicked a wall out of frustration.

"**Destroyer, come in."** Sarge said.

"What were you going to do?" Sam asked shocked at my sudden outburst.

"**Destroyer, Portman, where the hell are you?" **Sarge said again.

"Find them." I said simply. "These people are my family. Every time one doesn't respond we assume the worse. Every time the worse happens we loose part of our family."

"**Oh God! Jesus! God! AHHHHHHH." **Portman said as he let out a blood curdling screams.

"**Pinky you got Portman?"** John said as he ran breathing into the mic.

"**No" **Pinky said.

Then there was silence.


	12. Research into what?

**Here is the next chapter and I will try to post another this weekend. Thanks for the reviews guys :D **

The minutes got longer. No one said anything on the radio. Not Portman, Destroyer, Sarge, John, The Kid, Pinky... no one. Duke was just as anxious as I was, but neither one of us let Sam know how bad this was getting to us.

The second door hissed open. Duke and I spun around to see Sarge walking in carrying Destroyer and John carried in Portman. The Kid closed the door behind them and stood there in shock.

"Destroyer?" Duke asked with pain in his voice as he ran over to Sarge.

"And Portman." John clarified as he took the body over to an empty bed.

"What the fuck happened man?" Duke asked. "I got him. I got him." Duke insisted as Sarge let him take the body. He held Destroyer and cried. His long time friend gone.

"What the hell is this?" Sarge's booming voice ran out. He was pointing to the creature in the wall. "And who's goddamn blood is on that window?" Sam opened her mouth to answer. I jumped in she was going to be under fire in a minute anyway.

"Goats." I said, Sarge looked at me wide eyed and in disbelief. "He came back and killed himself. ."

"We found two more scientists at the dig. Thurman and a balding guy with glasses." John said as he walked over to the conversation.

"Dr. Clay." Sam said as she walked over to Portman's body to examine his neck

"Did you check their necks?" Sam asked. "Were there open wounds on their necks?"

"We were conducting a firefight, not an autopsy." John said.

"John, she's serious." I intercepted. He gave me an almost offensive look.

"We came up here to find six scientists. Four are known dead, and Dr. Willits is probably K.I.A. somewhere down in that sewer. The only one missing is Dr. Carmack." Sarge said as he tried to evaluate the situation more.

"Actually Sarge you're wrong. That's Dr. Willits and that... that's Dr. Carmack. Notice how the ear is missing. Look Sarge some serious fucked up shit is happening up here" I said pointing out the obvious.

"Maybe Portman was right we should call in reinforcements." The Kid said with a squeaky voice.

"Sonofabitch." Sarge said with more anger then I have ever seen from him.

"And like Maddie said, we think this other one is Steve Willits." Sam said as she got up from checking Destroyers neck. "I'm going to run the DNA check it against the med records."

"What are you people working on up here?" Sarge said.

"We're analyzing bones, artifacts. We're not doing anything like this." Sam said standing up and defending herself.

"Then what the fuck is that?" Sarge said pointing at what used to be Dr. Carmack.

"It must be a genetic mutation, something environmental, or viral. I don't know. It may even be reversible." Sam said.

"It's irreversible." Sarge insisted.

"Not necessarily." Sam argued.

"Dr. Carmack's condition is irreversible..." Sarge said as he took out his pistol and shot the creature in the head.

"NO!" Sam screamed as the gun went off.

"Because Dr. Carmack's condition is that he's dead." Sarge said with no emotion except for anger.

"Kid, you and Duke, get back to the dig and make sure those dead scientists are really dead." Sarge said as the two left the lab.

"I've lost 4 soldiers." Sarge said as he walked over to Sam. _Here comes the fire._ "What are you people experimenting with up here? I'm not going to ask you again."

"I told you it's an archaeological research center. Do you think I'm lying to you? Is that what you're saying?You think I'm hiding something? I'm telling the truth." Sam said as she glanced at me to back her up.

"What were you downloading? What were you sent to protect?" John asked as he walked closer to her.

"The research data." Sam said defenseless and wide-eyed.

"Research into what?" John asked. It then clicked in my mind.

"Chromosome 24." I said with confidence.


	13. C24

**Posted another chapter because the last one was kind of short and my goal is to try and get this done before school starts because I don't know how often I will be able to post when that does happen, so expect many updates in the next couple of days. Thanks for the reviews guys :D and Enjoy. **

"Subject was injected with study agent at 00:03. Vitals normal, elevated heart rate attributable to subject anxiety. C-24 successfully grafted to subject's marker cells at 00:09." Dr. Carmack said as he walked around a man strapped to a bed in some sort of cell. John, Sam and I watched the video as Sarge paced the room and stopped to glance and finally stopped walking all together.

"He reconstructed chromosome mutation on a human subject." John said.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed as we watched the video.

"We were never going to do human studies." Sam insisted.

"You are now." I said.

"What the hell are we looking at?" Sarge asked.

"Genesis, Chapter 1." John said with a sigh.

"Subject moved to protected observation area at 00:17. Subject: Curtis Stahl. Crime: Multiple murder. Status: Condemned to execution."

"Oh that makes it OK." I said sarcastically. The man became angered on the video and screamed we all involuntary either jumped or took a step back. Sam got out of her chair and walked over to another desk..

"Chromosome 24." She said confirming that it was indeed what was injected into the patient.

"Oh, my God." John said.

"49 minutes after injection genetic mutations began to visually manifest on subjects extremities."

"Holy fuck." I said as I watched the convicts arm turn into the creatures arm. "You made them."

John stopped the video and shook his head. Sarge looked enraged.

"This is what you're here to protect." John said.

"It doesn't make any sense." Sam said shaking her head.

"You trusted them. They lied to you. They used you, Sam." John said.

"You were just a pawn in their game of chess. You found it, they made it, they used it. But they made it so the blame is on you if they fucked up. And they did. They probably had you come to protect the data so when the authorities found out we would blame you." I said.

"If he perfected xenogenesis-" Sam said refusing to believe John and I.

"Christ, don't you get it?" John asked. "It's this place. It's hell. It always was. This shit ends here." He walked over to the computer and took the thumb drives of data.

"What are you doing?" Sarge asked as he walked over to John.

"We need to destroy these discs." John said.

"That's UAC property." Sarge said.

"Fuck UAC, if we take this back-" John said lifting the thumb drives and Sarge grabbed his hand.

"We take the data back." Sarge said.

"Sarge, do you not see what's going on here?" John said.

"I didn't see shit. And I ain't paid to see shit. I have my orders and so do you. We follow procedure." Sarge said.

"Damn it Sarge, fuck procedure and fuck orders. Half of the team is gone, there is a mutating virus out there. We need to bomb the place and get the fuck out of here." I said. Sarge pulled out his pistol and pointed it at me.

"What the fuck Sarge?" John said not knowing what to do. I froze and stared at the barrel of the gun in shock.

"Is this everything?" Sarge asked Sam holding the thumb drives in his other hand. She stuttered. "I said, is this everything?" He said again never taking his eyes off of mine. _Something's different about those eyes. They're darker. Meaner. Lost. _

"I – uh- have three more to download." Sam said.

"Then do it." Sarge said. "And keep your fucking mouth shut Sargent." he said as he lowered his gun.

"Yes, sir." I muttered still in complete shock that he held a gun to me.

"**Sarge?"** The Kid said. **"We got a problem. One of the dead scientist is missing.**"

"Now." Sarge said as he walked towards the exit.

"You just want to leave them here?" John asked.

"She's got a job to do. And Maddie's here. Don't argue with me." Sarge said as he walked out the doors.

"Here." John said as he took out his pistol.

"No John take yours I'll give her mine." I insisted. He looked reluctant and then put his back.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." She said nodding.

"Good. I'll see you soon." He said as he grabbed my hand and walked toward the exit.

"Hey, are you OK?" he asked looking into my eyes with concern.

"Yes, John I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. He's not acting right. At all." I said glancing at where Sarge had left.

"I know." He said and looked to the ground about his friend.

"Just be careful." I said.

"You too." He said as he kissed my lips like it would be the last time he saw me.

"Come back to me. Or I'll kill you." I said trying to put humor on the dark situation.

"Not funny." he said with a smirk as he walked out the door.


	14. Sarge is going to kill them all

**Thanks for the reviews guys keep them up! :D Enjoy. **

"**Pinky? Are you there Pinky?"** Sarge said.

"Here. It's Portman's Comm. So, you can hear whats going on. Or if I get occupied you can call in. It's mostly shit that will get under your skin and probably make you more nervous but it helps sometimes knowing whats going on." I said as I handed Sam the Comm. She placed it on the desk next to her computer.

"**Sarge? Something is cutting through the Ark door."** Pinky said.

"Thanks." She said as she looked back to the computer.

"**You have a visual?" **Sarge asked.

"You really like him don't you?" Sam asked me with a smile.

"**Oh I got a visual all right."** Pinky said.

"I love him. He's save my life numerous times and I've saved his." I said.

"**Don't let it get to the Ark." **Sarge said. **"Pinky, use the grenade! Use the goddamn grenade! Throw it!" **

"When did you guys start seeing each other? Sorry. I don't mean to pry. It's just something to talk about other than this." She said looking at the screen.

"It's fine." I said. "I don't mean to avoid the subject but I have a question. If c-24 makes monsters how do you explain Lucy? She was guarding her child. She wasn't a monster." I said. Sam looked up at me almost shocked that I thought of something.

"Sarge called you Sargent." She said.

"Medical Sargent." I said. She nodded.

"That makes perfect sense." she said as she got up and looked at the vials of C-24 again. "I wonder." she said as she walked over to Destroyer and Portman;s bodies. "We're going to conduct an experiment."

"What do you need?" I asked.

"A scalpel. Gauze and two tongs." she said. With a nod I grabbed the assorted items as she put on latex gloves.

"Here ya go." I said as I handed her the items. She placed them on one of the medical tables.

"I'm going to get a sample of brain tissue from each." She said looked down at Destroyer. "I'm warning you so if you want to step into another room you can."

"Sam, they're dead. I'll get over it." I said as she cut into Destroyers head.

"Why use brain tissue?" I asked.

"I figure its probably a physiological thing. Its not a size that determines the outcome, nor the weight." Sam said as she collected the matter.

"Smart thinking." I said as she went over to Portman and began to make an incision.

"Will you get the tongue?" Sam asked.

"Sure." I said as I wheeled over the table.

"OK here goes nothing." She said as she held up the brain matter filled gauze.

"Which one is that one?" I asked.

"Destroyers" She said. She waved the brain matter soaked gauze over the tongue. Nothing happened. The tongue laid lifeless.

"Maybe we were wrong." I said with doubt.

"I don't know. Lets try Portmans." she said a little discourage. She did the same as before and the tongue reached up.

"Holy-" I said jumping back. So what does this mean?"

"Maddie. Maddie, why didn't you answer your comm? We gotta go now!" John said as he suddenly ran into the room.

"Hold on a sec." I said as John walked over to Sam and I. I let Sam take the reins.

"Why did they take Goat and not Destroyer? Why Carmack and not Dr. Thurman?" Sam said.

"What?" John said impatient.

"Lucy had the 24th chromosome but she wasn't a monster. She died protecting her child not devouring it." I said.

"Why the same chromosome that made her superhuman turn Stahl into a monster?" Sam asked.

"Lets go." John pushed.

"Just give me a minute." Sam said.

"We don't have a minute." he said anxiously.

"Then give her 10 seconds." I said

"This is it's tongue." Sam said. "This is brain matter from Portman." she said as she demonstrated again. "This is from Destroyer."

"It's choosing, John." I said. "It's choosing who to infect."

"It's choosing? How is it choosing?" John asked.

"There are genetic markers for psychotic and violent behavior. It could be a specific neurotransmitter it's picking up on. A ganglion. Latching onto numbers in the DNA code linked to-" Sam said as John interrupted her.

"Linked to what? Evil?" John said.

"Ten percent of the human genome is still unmapped. Some say it's the genetic blueprint for the soul. Maybe C-24 is what destroyed the population. It would explain why some of them had to build the Ark to escape to a new beginning. Some it made superhuman. Others monsters. " Sam explained.

"Oh my God." John said. "We got to get out of here now."

"What?" I asked.

"Come on, lets go, come on!" He said I followed after him and Sam soon after me.

"The people quarantined on the other side of the Ark they wont all be infected." John said.

"Wait, it got through?" I asked. John nodded.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as we waited for the door to open.

"Sarge is going to kill them all. Come on." John said as we wounded down the halls.


	15. Mark The Kid

**Its almost over... A couple of chapters and we will be done with part 2! Since its almost the end please check out my poll that I have for my stories I'll add part 3 on there soon. Thanks for the reviews guys keep them up! :D Enjoy. **

"Ark Travel complete." The woman's voice said as I felt an immense pain in my head from my fall earlier. I looked at my surroundings everyone was dead. It seemed just like seconds ago we were in the lab talking about the creature.

"Oh my god." I said. Flashbacks of other massacres I had seen came through my mind. "Do you think Sarge-" I began to ask.

"No, at least not all of them." John said. **"Sarge what is your position?"** No answer.

"**Sarge. Come in. Do you Copy?"** I asked. **"Come in Sarge do you read me? Over." **

"**Sarge come in do you copy?"** John said as we desperately tried to get a hold of him.

"**Loud and clear." **Sarge said finally getting a response.

"**Look do not kill everybody. I repeat, do not kill everybody. They're not all infected. Do you copy?"** John said.

"**Copy that."** Sarge said. I looked up to John then to the people around me. We had horribly failed our mission if everyone was dead, at least in my opinion.

"Explain." Sarge said from behind us a couple of minutes later.

"You don't have to kill all of them. I don't think everyone is infected, or even capable of being infected." Sam pleaded.

"We have orders to contain this threat by any means necessary." Sarge said.

"So let's evacuate the uninfected and blow this place to hell." John said.

"And we have orders to protect this facility." Sarge said.

"Fuck the orders Sarge. Look around you, most of the people are dead. The scientists we were suppose to save and protect caused all of this and are dead." I pleaded as well and jumped back when he lifted his arm, scared he was going to pull another gun on me.

"We have to stop anything from getting to the surface by any means necessary." Sarge said and as before there was something different about his eyes, they were gone.

"Found this little chicken shit hiding under a pile of dead bodies." Duke said as Pinky rolled from behind him.

"Am I glad to see you guys. That thing cut right through the door. I tired to use the grenade but it came at me too fast." Pinky said as Sam walked up to him to check his neck. "Followed me through the Ark and started to kill everybody. It was horrible."

"There's no wound on his neck. He's clean." Sam said as she walked back to Sarge as if to prove her point.

"I say who's clean and who's not." Sarge said as he cocked his gun.

"I mean it wasn't my fault." Pinky said now scared for his life. "Hey, I'm not a soldier. You shouldn't have left me-" Sarge aimed his gun, and at the nick of time The Kid showed up from behind Pinky.

"Sarge!" He said. "There's a storeroom to the south. It's got, like, 20 people holed up inside of it. We gotta do something."

"Your orders were to clear that sector." Sarge said. "Is is cleared?"

"No. I told them to stay put. They're okay. Just scared shitless."

"We kill them all." Sarge said. The Kid, Duke, John and I looked at Sarge in a new way. He had lost it. "Let god sort them out."

"This is wrong. I think-" The Kid argued.

"Son you don't think." Sarge said sternly. "That's an order. We're in the field, soldier."

"Sarge, if nothing's found them-" John spoke up.

"You will obey the direct order of your commanding officer." Sarge said. The Kid looked at John and I and we stood with the same expression that was on The Kid's face. Shock.

"No." The Kid said.

"Now." Sarge said.

"Go to hell." the Kid said giving up on arguing with him. Sarge aimed his gun and shot the Kid without any hesitation.

"NO!" John, Duke, Sam and I screamed.

"Holy shit!" Duke exclaimed. John, Sam and I ran over to the kid.

John applied pressure to the neck wound left by the bullet. Blood was gushing everywhere. He would bleed out in under a minute. Tears spread down my cheeks. He was so young, this was his first mission.

"Mutinous insurrection is punishable by death." Sarge said as the kid stopped moving. He was gone.

"It was his first mission!" John screamed.

"And its not going to be my last." Sarge said.

"What is wrong with you Sarge?" I said shaking my head.

"I need soldiers. I don't need anybody else but soldiers." he said with an evil smile.

"You sound like a goddamned dictator." I said. "You sound like the people we've put down."

"Are you suggesting something Maddie? Cause you'll end up just like everyone else has." Sarge said with venom. I stared coldly at him with disgust and rage.

"Maddie." John said. I glanced down at him. He shook his head for me to stop. I gave him one nod. Sam got up and walked over to Duke. He put her behind him to protect her. Uneasy of what Sarge would do. John closed the kids eyelids and laid him to rest.

"Goodbye Mark." I whispered. John stood up and faced Sarge. They both adjusted their weapons and glared at each other. I sucked in my breath a little, knowing I was going to loose someone else in the next couple of seconds.

"Drop the weapons!" Pinky said, I turned around and saw him holding a small pistol from behind us. "I mean it. I have no intention of being killed by a madman. Drop the weapons." We all looked at the man as a creature came up behind him. All of our eyes got wide as it snarled.

"Ah, there's something behind me isn't there?" Pinky said in defeat. The creature grabbed Pinky's neck and threw him around in circles. The wheelchair caught John face as he flew into the wall.

"John!" I said as I ran after him. Duke and Sarge began firing at the creature. "John are you okay?" I said as a large gash started to bleed on his cheek.

"On me." Sarge said. Duke ran after him.

"Come on." John said with a sigh and got up. I ran after John down the hall. He walked up to Duke.

"Get Sam." he said. Duke ran back behind us as John ran ahead of Sarge. I reluctantly followed.


	16. The Last of the RRTS

**Its almost over... One more chapter after this one and we will be done with part 2! Since its almost the end please check out my poll that I have for my stories I'll add part 3 on there soon. Thanks for the reviews guys keep them up! :D Enjoy. **

We had chased the creature to a dead end. John, Sarge and I stood pointing our guns around a corner.

"Listen." John said. Something was either there or coming I couldn't be sure. Within seconds of my doubt a hoard of infected people came from the dark from hiding. Our ears erupted in our gun fire.

"Withdraw! Withdraw behind the nanowall." Sarge said. _One of the first sane things he's said for the last couple of hours._

"Move!" Duke said trying to shoot.

"I can't see. I can't see." John said as we retreated back behind the nanowall. We continued to shoot the people as they came closer to the nanowall. The controls now being to far away to use except for Sarge.

"Clear!" John said as Sarge punched the control.

"Fuck the wall's not closing!" John said at the half wall and half nanowall. Sarge had broken it when he punched the controls. After that everything happened fast. I heard Sam screaming behind me. I looked over to see Duke being pulled through the vents on the floor.

"Duke!" I screamed not knowing where to shoot. John turned around not knowing what to do either. He looked at us one last time before he got pulled through the floor completely. I heard something hit the ground behind me I turned. Sarge was on the floor being pulled through the wall. John and I once again stood not knowing where to shoot.

"I'm not suppose to die." Where Sarges last words as he was pulled through the wall. I looked up at John. We were the last surviving RRTS. The creatures and infected were still trying to get though. John fired continued to fire as we made our way out of the area.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed to Sam and I. She ran behind us careful to avoid where Duke got sucked in. I ran down the hall as John grabbed Sam's hand.

"Where?" I asked.

"Anywhere is better than here in the halls." John said. Sam was still screaming, she was going into shock. I found a storage closet of sorts. Once all three of us were in I shut the door and began to pile things in front of it.

"How long before they get through?" Sam asked bringing things to us to pile on. I looked over at John, he looked thoroughly exhausted.

"Not long." He said before he leaned against the tower in front of the door.

"You've been hit." Sam said. I dropped the box I was holding and grabbed John as he collapsed to the ground.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked as I applied pressure to the wound on his side.

"The same reason you don't." John said with a smirk.

"Ass." I said with a small worried smirk. "Dammit John." He had lost a lot of blood already and was loosing more and more as time progressed.

"Hey." he said.

"Don't you dare do that chick flick bullshit." I said as once again my eyes filled with tears, he cupped my face. Sam was doing something to my side that I didn't notice.

"You are the best thing to happen to me." John said.

"John, stop." I said refusing that he was bleeding out.

"I'm sorry we never got to Vegas." he continued

"John!" I said. He began to shiver, I scooted closer to him, he was ice cold. "Sam he's shivering and cold." I looked over at her. She was filling a syringe with something.

"Listen, Sam." John said. He was becoming more and more weak by the second. "This is an ST grenade. When they come through you pop the top and hit the button."

"John I have plenty of those." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Here's one more." he said as he began to loose consciousness.

"John, Stay awake. John look at me." I said holding his bloody face.

"Sam what is that?" I asked referring to the syringe she was about to inject him with.

"It's C-24. It's from Carmack's lab." Sam said.

"No." John said.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"It could save him." Sam pleaded with me.

"No way, forget it." John said. I looked at the love of my life. _It is a 50/50 shot. _

"You're bleeding to death." Sam said to him.

"No way, Sam." he said as he looked at her then to me. "I've done some bad things."

"I know you." Sam said.

"You don't know me." John said. "You don't know."

"You're my brother. I know you." Sam said with a sweet voice.

"John, do it." I said as my voice cracked. He looked over to me. I took out my pistol. "If it doesn't work, I'll shoot you myself." My voice scratchy from emotional loss and now the potential of having to lose John was almost to much to bear.

He nodded his head. I kissed his lips as Sam injected the C-24 into his arm.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too. Come back to me." I said which was becoming more and more of the things that John and I said to each other before we left.

"I will." he said as he lost consciousness.

"John? John?" Sam asked but he was gone. John was dead. We were too late.


	17. A New Beginning to a Devastating End

**We are officially done with part 2! Please check out my poll that I have for my stories Doom Pt 3 is in there. Thanks for the reviews guys keep them up! :D Enjoy. And thank you for reading... I hope you don't hate me too much at the end... I know you will but I cant help it... :)**

I let out a sob not able to contain it and punched the wall where John's head was not long before.

"He could still come back." Sam said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, Sam he's gone." I said as tears streamed. There was a growl behind the door and a large bang. "They're going to get through." I looked up and saw an entry point to a ventilation shaft.

"Sam climb up. We have to get out of here." I said as I got a nearby chair and put it below the entrance. I popped the lid off and looked down the shaft. Nothing. "Okay Sam go up." She looked at me hesitantly.

"Look at it this way Sam. If he comes back, he'll come looking for us. If he doesn't then he will be blown to bits soon enough. If he was here, he would tell me to get you and myself out and to safety and that is what I intend to do." I said.

"You don't think he'll come back do you?" She asked me.

"I want him to and I hope he does. But I don't know what to believe right now. I thought Sarge was a level headed guy. He wanted to kill everyone. I thought this was going to be a quick easy mission but I've lost everyone I love." I looked down to the floor.

"He'll come back. I know it." She said as she got on the chair and hoisted herself into the shaft. I took one last look at John.

"Please come back to me baby." I said and then hoisted myself up. The shaft was dry and a little cooler.

"Where to?" Sam asked.

"You lead the way." I said. We began crawling. "We need to get to the elevator. We can wait for John there." I said.

We crawled in silence for a couple of more minutes. I then heard a small creaking noise.

"Oh shit." I said before I fell through the shaft. I hit the ground with force, I felt my leg and a few ribs pop and pain flowed through my body. Sam looked at me from above.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I looked at my surroundings. Nothing was there. It looked relatively clean. The elevator laid about 100 feet from me.

"Yeah. It looks safe if you want to figure out how to come down here with some grace." I said as I rolled onto my back. I sat up and looked at my leg. It was defiantly fractured if not broken. Sam jumped out and landed gracefully on her feet like a cat.

"Maddie?" A low voice asked. I looked around until Sarge appeared from the adjoining hall.

"Sam get to the elevator." I said in a low voice.

"But-" she said. I handed her my pistol.

"Go, now." I said as she began to walk away. Sarge threw a piece of metal at her, hitting the backs of her legs. She went down with a thump. Before I could react Sarge was standing in front of me.

"How did you survive that?" I asked. He knelt down and grabbed my neck. He had another metal bar in his hand.

"Where's John?" he asked as he stood up lifting me with him by the neck.

"Gone." I choked out.

"You two have cause so much drama in our department. Put me through so much shit!" he said as he tightened his grip on my neck. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out. "I hope you two have fun in hell." He raised his arm and stabbed me with the metal pole. I felt my ribs give way. As I breathed in I felt like I was drowning. As I exhaled blood flowed from my mouth. There was so much pain that I became numb. He took out the pole and dropped me to the floor. I stared straight not wanting to move. I was going to die. Sam crawled into my line of vision as Sarge disappeared.

"I'm going to inject you too." She said.

"No, Sam." I blurted out. Who knows if it was actual words. I was to weak to move or protest further as she stabbed the needle into my arm. The cooler liquid flowed into my arm. Sarge walked back over to her and threw her against the wall closer to the elevator. My eyes closed and darkness enveloped me.

…...

"Maddie wake up." I heard John's voice say.

"Come on, John." Sam said from farther away. I felt something under me and then I was separated from the ground.

"Let's get out of this hell hole." John said. I felt us go up. We were in the elevator. I could see brightness from the outside. It was morning. "We're all going to be all right." John said as he adjusted me. "Almost home."

**Yes I'm going to leave it off right there. If you want Part three up go and vote for it. When it does come up it will be called _Do you know what you are?_ I hope you enjoyed it and please review. **


End file.
